1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door glass run to be installed in a door of a motor vehicle for sealing around a fully closed door glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an inner periphery of a door frame is installed a door glass run. This door run is composed of a vertical extruded member installed in a vertical portion of the door frame along a center pillar of a vehicle body, an upper extruded member installed in an upper portion of the door frame along a roof side, and a molded member having a form of a corner for connecting the vertical and upper extruded members to each other.
The vertical extruded member has a cross section of a nearly U-shape, and is provided with seal lips in the respective opposed opening ends. This vertical extruded member guides a vertical edge of a door glass for closing or opening purpose. The upper extruded member has a tubular shape, and is pushed up by an upper edge of the door glass when being fully closed. The molded corner member has a cross section changing from the cross section equal to that of the vertical extruded member to the cross section equal to that of the upper extruded member.
FIG. 7 illustrates the connecting portion of the vertical extruded member 3A and the upper extruded member 3B.
An end line 331 of an outside seal lip 33 of the molded corner member 3C, which is to be into contact with an outer surface of a door glass 2, forms a straight line with each of an end line 311 of an outside seal lip 31 of the vertical extruded member 3A, and an end line 321 of an outside seal lip 32 of the upper extruded member 3B.
When the door glass 2 is guided by the door glass run having the above described construction for fully closing, the outside seal lip 33 of the corner member 3C is liable to generate wrinkles along an end line thereof. This results in fine external appearance of the corner member 3C being not maintained.
The wrinkles of the corner member 3C are generated for the following reason:
The end of the outside seal lip 31 of the vertical extruded member 3A in the free state positions inside of the outer surface of the door glass 2. When the door glass 2 is closed, the end of the seal lip 31 is pushed outwards by the outer surface of the door glass 2. On the other hand, the end of the outside seal lip 32 of the upper extruded member 3B in the free state positions outside of the outer surface of the door glass 2. When the door glass 2 is closed, a tubular sealing portion 36 is pushed up and the seal lip 32 is drawn inwards to be come into contact with the outer surface of the door glass 2.
This results in, as shown in FIG. 8, the end line 331 of the outside seal lip 33 of the molded corner member 3C in the free state forming an S-shaped curve line from the vertical extruded member side (lower side in FIG. 8) to the horizontal upper extruded member side (upper side in FIG. 8). When the door glass 2 is closed, the end line 331 is shifted to a straight line 331' extending along the outer surface of the door glass 2 in close contact therewith to generate wrinkles in the seal lip 33 of the molded corner member 3C.
In order to prevent the corner member 3C from generating wrinkles, there has been adopted such a measure as to direct the end of the outside seal lip 33 of the corner member 3C to the direction along the outer surface of the door glass 2, and increase the wall thickness of the end of the outside seal lip 33 as compared with the end of the outside seal lip 31 of the vertical extruded member 3A as shown in FIG. 9 so as to give it such rigidity as not to be deformed when the door glass is closed.
However, the door glass run to which the above described measure is applied, has the following problem:
When the door glass 2 is fully closed and the outside seal lip 31 is outwards pushed by the door glass 2, the end line of the outside seal lip 31 of the vertical extruded member 3A is shifted toward the middle of the door glass 2 from the solid line 311 to a broken line 311' as shown in FIG. 7 On the other hand, the end line 331 of the molded corner member 3C is not shifted even after the door glass is closed. This results in the end line 331 forming a concave line with respect to the end line 311'.
As described above, the end line of the seal lip of the door glass run extending along a vertical edge of the door glass does not become staight in its upper portion so as to worsen the external appearance of the door glass run in the closed state of the door glass.